


An abundance of (name)s

by MinRinnie



Category: Villainous (Cartoon)
Genre: Black Hat x Reader - Freeform, Dr. Flug x Reader, Dr. Slug x reader, F/M, I also take requests, Villainous - Freeform, Was bored, White Hat x reader - Freeform, a collection of one shots, but ask me in tumblr for it, expect soulmate aus
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-01-22
Updated: 2018-05-30
Packaged: 2019-03-08 04:13:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 9
Words: 19,020
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13450302
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MinRinnie/pseuds/MinRinnie
Summary: Just a dump of oneshots I randomly made. Requests accepted at whitepigeonsarenice.tumblr.comVillainous related, male x female only





	1. Steps to your heart

**Author's Note:**

> The first one! I know Black Hat is a bit OOC, but I needed to do this since it feels so right! This is a soulmate AU, I decided to call the kinds "Charms". Enjoy!

_Sigh_

That was his 10th one today. Black Hat looked up from his mountain of paper work and files.

His last auction was very successful, and the latest invention Flug made, which was a medusa ray, was first in sales in the market.

_Sigh_

Again. Why was he so bored? Yes, he rarely felt like this when filing documents. He glanced over to his bottle of wine. Empty. Leaning back into his chair, he pulled back his sleeves and stared at the number on his wrist.

_548_

The number was mocking him. It would either go up or down suddenly. The steps of his darling was always hundreds of digits away.

This appeared 21 years ago, when he was washing his hands after a nasty encounter with a hero.  The starting number was 1000. He thought it was a prank from whoever decided to play on him, but when it didn’t come off, he went to Flug for help. He then explained that it was the hint of the gods who linked someone to their soulmates. It was called a charm, and the step counter was his. Just as Flug’s charm was their name, and Demencia’s was the color charm.

Flug also told him that he should be thankful that the gods were merciful enough to give him someone to fill his evil little heart.

(Of course, not exactly like that, or else Black Hat would have his head)

He was greatly relieved that Demencia wasn’t his destined significant other, but who?

He turned side to side in his chair, his folded hands resting on his pursed lips. Why is he even being troubled by this?

 _I shouldn_ _’_ _t be thinking about this_ _…_ _I have an appointment tomorrow with a client._ Black Hat thought, rubbing his forehead. He glanced over to his clock. Twelve forty-two. Time to sleep.

He grabbed the empty wine bottle and threw it away. With the snap of his fingers, the documents, finished or not, put themselves away in his desk drawers.

He changed into his nightwear and jumped under the covers, and dozed off.

 

“But (name), you shouldn’t be liking someone who isn’t your soulmate!” Bianca told her best friend. She explained the consequences not only to her, but to her true significant other if that ever happens.

“And I told _you_ that I don’t like him. It’s just a simple idolization. He’s cute and okay. I want someone handsome and great! And hopefully, these numbers lessen…” (Name) retorted as she looked at her gloved hands. She liked gloves, the thin cotton ones were her favourite among her whole collection.

Which filled up a drawer.

“Yeah. Hopefully someone who can match your weird personality” Bianca mumbled. (Name) was known for smiling when she saw gore themes or movies, making corpse jokes or cackling when someone face planted and broke their nose. She was a prankster, but she was smart. She was always top 1 in her class and it confused the teachers and students about how a beautiful and smart girl can be so… _vile._

She was also nice sometimes, which greatly relieved everyone.

“What?” (Name) swivelled around to face Bianca. She just shook her head and they continued to walk towards their classroom. History.

It was always (Name)’s favoured subject. She liked the stories of the old folk about evil beings lurking in the shadows, and the good which protected everyone.

Her favourite urban legend in Hatsville was about the Watcher and The Snatcher.

Two evil beings working together not to harm but punish higher ups who abuse their power by taking away something precious from their lives.

She laughed at their reactions all the time. Priceless.

“And here is the living legend himself, the malicious Black Hat.” Mr. Rose said, changing the slide to show a picture. The name Black Hat made (Name) look up from her notes.

She’s been fascinated by him for over 6 years. She’s been studying a lot about him that she might have a small crush on him. (Name) patted her cheeks to get rid of the blush forming on her face. _I hope he_ _’_ _s my soulmate. Snrrkk good one, (name)_ She coughed and shook her head, dispersing the random thought

“It’s said that he’s over two centuries old. Being an eldritch and demon spawn of many abilities. Stories and legends depicting a monstrous creature has led back to him. Much like The Slender Man, The Rake, The Babysitter and the Man in the basement and many others.” Mr. Rose continued, showing slides of photos of each story.

None of these looked like him at all. I mean, a guy 10 feet tall without a face? Creepy, but not him.

Mr. Rose droned on and on, but today, (Name) wasn’t very excited about history. She’s been staring at the counter on her wrist more often than not for the past few weeks. 21 years and still no sign of him. The number drastically decreased to 548 when she moved to Hatsville from the Coats.

College was gonna end soon and she wanted to at least find him before she gets a job. The counter was distracting her from her studies. She sighed. Alright. Today’s a Friday, and it’s only a half day for her. She’s decided. She’s going to look for him today! He’s gotta be outside sometimes too, right? And the counter is there to help her.

Now, she just has to wait. History is the last subject today.

“Thank you sir Black Hat” the new villain, Blood Wing shook his gloved hand. He stood up from the bar stool and walked away.

Black Hat recounted the money and proceeded to stuff it in his full wallet which he stored in his pocket.

He sighed. He pulled back his sleeves, a habit he gained since the counter appeared and he slung his coat over his shoulder. He nodded to the bartender and exited.

He was met by the daily bustle of Hatsville. The honking of horns, the chit chat of people walking by and the city noises blended well together. A small smile crept into his face. That’ll change later.

\--

(Name) didn’t even wait for Bianca. She dashed out of the university and into uptown Hatsville. A good start. Many people were present there. Maybe they’ll be there?

She glanced at the population before her. At least a couple hundred. (Name) chewed on the side of her cheek and looked down to check the counter. _What?_ She thought.

515

It decreased! That means she’s near! Now she just has to find the right direction to go to.

Right? No. Left? No. Forward? 514

YES!

She kept walking forward. The more the number decreases, the more joy fills up her heart.

Why hasn’t she done this before? This would have been so cool!

473

 _Just a bit more!_ (Name) thought and started speed walking. _You_ _’_ _re gonna find him, I know it!_

She occasionally glanced up to avoid getting into an accident, or to stop herself from bumping into signs planted on the street.

376

She started sprinting, not taking her eyes off of the counter on her wrist. She didn’t care if she pushed others out of her way, she was near! She was gonna meet him soon!

\--

Black Hat strolled around the square, whistling. He thought of ways to destroy something today. Nuke? Arson? Poison? Gunfire? So many options and he can’t choose anything!

He looked up. It was warm. The sun glinted in his eye, he held his hand up to shield it, but noticed something strange.

The counter was going down. At first it was slow, then it was decreasing quicker. He looked up and around, searching for the girl he was destined to be with. Was He ready? Was he going to deserve whoever the gods matched him with? Would she even like him?

He could feel his heart pounding in his chest. His face heated up and beads of sweat dripped down his forehead. Where was she?

He checked his wrist again. 192 steps. He had to find her too! Black Hat started running to whichever direction his gut told him. Luckily, the counter went down faster than before. He sped up his pace. He wanted to see her, wanted to know what she looked like.

Is she pretty? Does she have brown eyes? Blue ones? Is she a brunette? A ravenette or a blonde? Is she tall? Or average? Does she have abilities? Is she smart?

All these questions swam in his head. All he knew at that time is that he wanted to see her.

Badly.

90

.

.

.

.

He couldn’t believe after what he’s done

.

.

.

73

.

.

.

He still deserved this love

.

.

.

50

.

.

.

He hasn’t been this nervous and excited before

.

.

.

31

.

.

.

She panted while she ran

.

.

.

28

.

.

.

She can’t believe this is happening

.

.

.

No more complaints from anyone about me being single!

.

.

.

14

.

.

.

I’m not lonely anymore!

.

.

.

5

.

.

.

This is it! I’m gonna be happy!

 

“OOMPH!” Black Hat had collided into someone while he was running. It seems as if they bumped their heads. He rubbed and shook his head. “Urgh… Hey, watch where you’re-”

He stopped. His black eye was met by vibrant (eye color) orbs. He felt something inside him, and it was so unfamiliar. “I’m so sorry, I wasn’t looking where I was going” Black Hat apologized. He took her hands and helped her up.

“It’s fine. I’m sorry too.” She replied, never taking her eyes off of him. He was familiar. No, is this real?

Then, they both looked down to their wrists.

0.

The counter was fading.

They just found their soulmates.

“You’re…You’re Black Hat” she whispered. He chuckled, the sound ringing in her ears. It was short but was enough to make her feel warm. “Yes indeed, miss. And you are?” he asked, tilting his head to the side.

“M-my name is (Name)”

              “A beautiful name for a beautiful woman” he said and kissed her gloved hand.

“I think I just found my significant other, mister Black Hat” (Name) smiled at him. “I think I have too” he replied.

(Name) then pulled him in for a hug. This surprised Black Hat, but he still wrapped his arms around her tightly, and kissed her forehead.

“Hah…I’m so happy. I’ve been wondering where you were all my life.” (Name) said, tears spilling from her eyes.

“So have I. I’m glad I’ve found you. Do… Do you want to come home with me?” he asked. He was very new at this, but he thought he was doing okay.

“Yes. I would love that” (Name) replied. Black Hat smiled and kissed her gently as he teleported themselves back to the Manor.

Introductions will be made soon, he still wants to get to know his soulmate.


	2. Your Name

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kimi no na wa what? this is different I swear!
> 
> The Blood moon is making a return and everyone considers it as a night of miracles. It really is when you and Flug meet.
> 
> (Was that cheesy?)
> 
> (Flug x reader)

Your name (soulmate AU)

“S-sir! It’s nine already. The moon should have a red tint on its lower portion.” Flug reported to his boss. Black Hat hummed in response. He and Flug walked to the staircase towards the foyer and out the manor. When they got out, they were met with equipment set up for observing the moon.

Two tables were present. One had paper and pencils and measuring tools for Flug to record the stars and track the constellation alignments when a blood moon occurs, and the other was filled with cameras. DSLR’s, polaroids, instax, digital cameras, and others to remember this memorable day.

“S-sir, permission to ask a question?”

“Go on.”

“How many Blood moons have you experienced watching?” he asked, not taking his eyes off of the new telescope he modified and was fixing to the moon. Black Hat thought for a second.

“More than four hundred. Though my last one was at 1768. Or maybe 1978. I don’t recall. But when I _do_ witness it, the blood moon seems to give me strength. It might be because of its beauty. I don’t know.” He shrugged and took off his coat, throwing it over a table and sitting on the grass. He was thankful 5.0.5. and Demencia went to bed early. He didn’t want any disturbances tonight.

That was the time Flug looked at him. Beauty? Since when did he care about beauty in nature? Beauty in anything but screams and death and his own face?

“I can hear your thoughts Flug. Don’t judge my sudden changes, you don’t have that right yet” Black Hat mumbled and Flug whispered a small sorry.

They noticed the neighbourhood filed together outside their homes. Flug also noticed couples sitting down and enjoying each other’s company.

Oh how he wished he’d find his partner already. He pulled at his sleeve and stared at his tricep where the name of his beloved was tattooed.

_(Name) (Last Name)_

That, was beauty itself.

“Stop dreaming about your future partner and give me the telescope already” Black Hat groaned and extended his hand.

“Oh! Y-yes sir”

\-----

“ANY MINUTE NOW AMY” (Name) yelled from the front door. Her sister was being a pain. She couldn’t seem to find the _right outfit_ for the past 30 minutes.

“YEAH I’LL BE DOWN IN A SEC!”

“YOU SAID THAT ONE THOUSAND AND FIFTY SECONDS AGO!” (Name) angrily huffed. What could possibly make her dig through her whole closet? They were just going to observe the moon and all its glory.

“I’m heeerreeee!” Amy sang as she slid down the stairs and made a dramatic pose. She wore her red jumper skirt and thick black blouse along with black doll shoes. Her hair was tied into a half ponytail.

“We’re just gonna watch the moon. What’s the get up for?” (Name) asked, leading them out the door and onto the yard. “Durr, Black Hat’s here! Look!” Amy said and shook (Name)’s arm as she pointed to him. Across the street, in the middle of the roundabout was the manor and two people were sitting on the yard.

One was Black Hat and one was a person with a paper bag. Amy had admired Black Hat ever since someone special introduced her to him. As if _that_ wasn’t obvious. Amy was the one obsessed with being a villain in the near future and if Amy watched Black Hat Organization’s orientation videos, (Name) would always run upstairs to avoid having her eardrums bleeding over the squealing. Though she had been very supportive.

She was only wearing sweatshorts with a fitted shirt and her hair was down.

For some reason, (Name) couldn’t help but stare into the other person’s direction. She felt magnetized towards him, and this happened every time she saw him.

At the grocery store, at the park, along the street.

She didn’t know who he was and was pretty sure he didn’t know who she was. After all, she and her sister was just two random people living across them.

“Oh my G! The moon’s so pretty sis! Take a pic! Take a pic!” Amy squealed in delight and hurriedly sat down on the mat she prepared. Smokey, their Siamese cat, yawned and curled up in Amy’s lap.

(Name) sighed and smiled, then proceeded to take the DSLR and snap photos to print later.

The thing about taking pictures with a DSLR is that you have to make a face. Squinting your eye makes you look like your smirking and you have to stand at the right position to capture the best angle of your subject.

While focusing on the red glowing moon, she heard a separate click. She snapped her head towards the sound and saw her sister waiting for the picture to print. She had used her Black Hat themed instax, and after the picture was dry, she showed it to her older sister.

The angle was perfect and the light illuminating from the street lamp beside her gave off some kind of angelic vibe. (Name) laughed and thanked her sister for it. She reached for Smokey when she sat down and stroked his back.

(Name) looked around the neighbourhood surrounding the roundabout. She saw multiple families and couples huddled in warm blankets, watching the moon like she and her sister were.

She was quite jealous actually. She wanted to meet her partner since Amy already did. His name was Alan and he was such a nice guy! Sadly, he couldn’t be with them since he’s at work.

(Name) sighed and pulled up her right sleeve to look at the name on her tricep.

_Friedrich Flug Slys_

What a peculiar name! She smiled and thought of what he’d look like. What the colour of his eyes and hair were, how tall he was (She liked guys taller than her) and how he would be like when they first meet.

(Name) absent-mindedly stroked Smokey’s back as Amy took photos of the wonder that appeared and blessed their eyes that night.

\-----

The silence Black Hat was enjoying was interrupted by 5.0.5. who apparently couldn’t sleep well. The bear whined until he was allowed to stay with them for a few more hours, much to Black Hat’s dismay.

Flug patted 5.0.5’s head and drew the stars with great accuracy. If it were to be completed with colours, one would think it was a photograph. The cyan bear “oohed” at the drawing and applauded his creator.

To this, Flug chuckled and wrote down notes about the constellations. He peeked at the telescope and spotted Virgo, his zodiac sign and (zodiac sign) next to each other.

 **_A/n: If you_ ** **_’_ ** **_re a Virgo, pretend not to be one_** ** _thanks I love you_**

“Huh? Wait a minute.” Flug muttered and pulled out his phone. There, he stored the many pictures of his notes, drawings and charts of constellations. He rigged the storage of the phone so he could keep it in a safe place. He swiped through his photos and saw the one he was looking for. The same constellation placement on the same day.

He saw his small caption on the side.

_“_ _Virgo and (Zodiac sign) together? This isn_ _’_ _t common but it isn_ _’_ _t rare either. Some say that when you see your constellation next to another it means you_ _’_ _ll meet someone with that zodiac the next time it happens. Folks say that whoever owned that zodiac sign is your soulmate. Will I meet her then? ~~I wonder when though?~~_

                                                                                                     _January 31, 20XX_ _”_

But, January 31 is right now years after that photo was taken. Is tonight the night?

Will he finally see his soulmate?!

Flug stared at the picture, at the lines that connected the dotted stars on the paper, forming his and his soulmate’s zodiac signs. 5.0.5. cocked his head to the side, wondering why his creator was in a frozen state.

“Baroo?” 5.0.5. poked Flug out of his daze. “Ah-what? Oh. Sorry buddy. I’m okay” Flug answered and patted his paw. He returned to sketching out the sky and typing away on his notepad app.

Minutes have passed and Black Hat busied himself to taking pictures. It was now 10:04 pm, the moon was half red by now, and he was glad he took a quick nap as to not miss skywatching. After a few more snaps and collecting the printed photos, Black Hat folded his sleeves and stood up, dusting himself off and mumbling to Flug that he’s gonna take a walk around.

As he opened the black iron gates, the metal creaked, catching 5.0.5.’s attention. The cyan bear thought Black Hat was going to take him outside, so he ran out, accidentally pushing Black Hat.

He yelped as Flug panicked.

5.0.5. got out!

What was he gonna do if he gets lost?!

What if he gets in danger and he’s not there to help him?

Flug scrambled to go after the bear and yelled an apology to his boss. Black Hat simply growled and went back to the mat and took pictures. His mood was ruined anyway.

\---

(Name) munched on a handful of chips while she tweeted about the moon. She smiled as her friends immediately gave her RT’s and likes. Some even followed her, complimenting her photography skills.

Suddenly, smokey chattered at something on the road. He was completely focused and he was getting ready to pounce. (Name) searched for the targeted prey and realized it was a brown nightjar, chirping on the curb.

Smokey’s chattering got louder and then he ran towards it, knocking over bowls of snacks and water bottles. (Name) gasped and ran after him, startling Amy, nearly making her drop her phone.

“Smokey! Oh, smokey get back here!” (Name) huffed and called out for her cat. It was still trying to chase the flying bird. She couldn’t quite catch up with a steady jog, so she switched to a sprint. She regretted not wearing her flip flops as the cement and pebbles were hurting her sole

“5.0.5. please stop!” she heard an unfamiliar voice yell. When she looked up, a huge blue blur collided with her.

“Ack!” she shrieked as she hit the cold pavement with a hard thud. She moaned as her head throbbed, and she instinctively rubbed it. There’s gonna be bump forming on the back of her head soon.

(Name) felt warm breath on her forehead, which made her hair flow up a bit. Opening her eyes, she was face to face with a blue bear with a daisy poking out of its head, sniffing her slowly.

“Oh! Uhm…hello friend” She nervously said. As she uttered the word “friend” the bear immediately smiled and hugged her, surprising (Name) again.

“There you are fives! I thought I lost you!” someone said. (Name) peeked over the bear’s shoulder and saw the paper bag wearing man from before.

“Woah! M-miss, I’m sorry if he hurt you, are you alright? I saw him knock you over” he said, stuttering.

“Hello there. Is he yours?” (Name) asked, not bothering to answer his question. “U-uhmmm yes. Yes, he is. Th-this is 5.0.5.” he said. (Name) noticed that the man was carrying a cat. And not just any cat, it was Smokey!

“Oh, hey you caught him” She said, pointing at the feline, trilling as he blinked slowly, surely comfortable in his arms.

“I’m guessing he’s yours” he said, and then he held him out for her to take.

“If I don’t mind asking, what’s your name? I’ve been seeing you around for a long time now” (Name) questioned, cradling the feline close to her chest. Smokey purred in contentment.

“Hmm? A-ah…It’s Flug. Flug Slys.” He answered, rubbing his neck.

When he answered, (Name)’s heartbeat quickened.

“W-wait…did – did  you just say your na-name was Flug Slys? As-as in F-friedrich Flug Slys?” she said, stumbling over her words. She was getting fidgety. Is this really happening?

“How did you know my full name?” Flug slowly raised a brow. The woman then quickly pulled up her shirt sleeve and revealed a name printed on her tricep. It was clearly his name.

_Friedrich Flug Slys_

He nearly fainted from shock and joy. And maybe a bit of anxiety.

He, just as fast as she did, pulled up his sleeve too, and exposed a name that he assumed was hers.

_(Name) (Last Name)_

“You’re…You’re my soulmate” They said in sync. (Name) beamed and put Smokey down beside 5.0.5. and ran up to hug him. Flug wrapped his arms around her tightly in turn. Both were so happy and excited. They found their soulmate and in a rare occasion too! What perfect timing!

Suddenly they heard the people cheering and clapping, pointing to the moon. It was fully red and it was so beautiful.

They both pulled away and sat down on the curb to watch it. (Name) leaned on Flug’s shoulder. As they observed the sky, they chatted about themselves.

(Name) was alright with Flug being a villain, and Flug was glad that (Name) was also supportive of the villain community.

The new couple conversed happily, content and relieved they finally found each other.

And they might have slipped small pecks on the cheek every now and then.

(Name) would be patient to receive a real kiss from him, but for now, she was happy and she was absolutely sure, he was too.

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

BONUS

Amy was looking for her sister. She’s been gone for 20 minutes now. She looked around and what she saw greatly thrilled her. She and Flug were together, sitting on the curb, enjoying each other’s company.

“Fucking finally.” She laughed and snapped photos using the DSLR to get the greatest quality of the two together.

She knew he was the one all along, but she didn’t want to tell her sister she knew about him! Where’s the fun in that anyway?

Though, she did regret it a lot since her sister was so sad when she sees couples scattered in the city.

Eh, who cares? They’re together now and that’s all that matters.

\---

Black Hat huffed in anger. Where was his scientist?!

He groaned and walked out of the manor, proceeding to kick a stray cat 20 miles from the roundabout. The instax was still in his hands while he walked to search for them.

When he spotted him, he saw a woman leaning on his shoulder, talking to him and being affectionate towards each other.

He raised a brow.

Has he met his soulmate? They look good together.

He snickered and stole photos of them, reminding himself to use this to get him to work faster and harder.

This night really was a blessing. New blackmail material for the win.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Friedrich Flug Slys? Who TF is that? 
> 
> It's from my theory about Flug in my tumblr blog. Got some requests? Post em in my ask box in owlphentandmomo.tumblr.com
> 
> Enjoy this oneshot my lovely readers!


	3. Classy

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> At the ball he hosted, Black Hat meets someone who isn't the usual type of person he meets. This person somehow manages to surprise him. And that's because she has something the others don't have.

The ball was going great in Black Hat’s opinion. Everyone was having a good time. The guests were socializing, the music wasn’t being changed by Dementia every two minutes and his lackeys were behaving just as he demanded™.

He sighed, satisfied. He looked around, seeing familiar faces. Some were even the usual clients. Though he was alright with the other villains trying to suck up to him, he didn’t have the patience for the villainess’ “advances”.

His face turned to disgust every time it happens. Usually, he’d take advantage of this, but tonight he wasn’t in the mood. He adjusted his tie once he took a seat. He scanned the room again, looking for new comers. He did invite every villain and villainess in hatsville.

He finally spotted someone unfamiliar, a villainess, he presumed. She was standing by the bar, drinking her tequila. Dressed in a simple red dress along with black pumps. A string of lace tied around her waist, finishing with a neat ribbon. She wore black gloves, and a necklace with a diamond pendant, her hair down with a wavy style.

He felt drawn to her, so he got up, fixed his suit and walked towards her. At the bar, he asked for red wine, and bribed the bartender to add blood in it. He then took the finished drink and stood beside her.

“Nice night isn’t it?” she started. She knew Black Hat was interested in her. Most men were. But most men weren’t like Black Hat.

“I suppose it is” he replied, taking a sip on his wine. The chatter of the guests and the music seemed distant. She smiled at this. Black Hat looked at her curiously.

“Tell me, why are you alone in this fine evening?” He turned to her. “Why do you think that is, my dear host?” she laughed softly, bringing her cup to her mouth.

“I suppose I cannot say.” He stated, his gaze back on the conversing crowd before them. “Even a villainess has her own business, but as it is the rare occurrence that I am curious, your answer will be well appreciated.”

“Well said, my lord.” She followed his gaze and stared.

 _My Lord._ A title he had earned. Used by his clients and used by his underlings. Yet when this mysterious woman used it, he felt…strange.

“Then I am obligated to do provide one.” She took her final sip of her tequila and set it on the counter. “Men are afraid of me. Women hate me. I feel the need of being alone as to avoid bothering anyone.”

Black Hat pondered on this. Was she a powerful villainess he’d never heard of before? Most of the villains in the rankings under him were males. Were they afraid because of what she can do? What _can_ she do?

The woman giggled. “Let me explain. I am and always was the target of many modern villains. To be their partner or to be bait for someone to buy their products. They always chase me but I always turn them down, after that they are too scared to even look at me. The other villainesses hate me, simply because I’ve done nothing and yet I attract the attention of many”

Black Hat looked back at her, studying her features. She was quite the beauty, he admits it. Even he who had high standards had a small liking towards her.

“You haven’t told me why they are frightened after you reject them.” he said as she sat down on one of the stools. He found himself doing the same as well.

She was silent for a while, admiring the view from the windows.

“Men these days are afraid of class. They don’t want females who think that they can be capable of handling themselves. They want gold diggers, flatterers, dependent and clingy women. Anything that can make them feel a sense of fulfilment. Someone that can trick their minds into thinking that they’re the best.” She brushed her bangs to the side.

“Men these days are born with a strict thought that they aren’t enough. They grow up with that thought developing deep in their minds that they need someone to tell them and remind them that they are, and even more than that.” She frowned.  “I don’t have the patience for that. I don’t want to be used as a personal reminder being showered with material things and fake love to make someone feel better. I don’t tolerate that behaviour and I never will. No matter how handsome, how rich, or how famous he is”

Black Hat gawked at her in disbelief. He never knew women can be so… bold, so brave. So autonomous and liberated that they can do what they want to do. Maybe he’s been so used to Demencia admiring him and “loving” him for a certain part of his life.

“When I reject them I make sure to make them understand that I don’t want anything to do with them” she added.

“But how do you know that these… men only want you for those things?” he asked.

“Simple. How they approach me. It’s always been started with a flirtatious comment about my appearance, or a straightforward move. They don’t act as well as they are clad. Yet you, sir,” she leaned towards him “looking very dapper and gentlemanly in your suit have surprisingly piqued my interest.” She then tugged his tie downward and “fixed” it as she uttered the word _piqued_.

Black Hat subconsciously touched his torso and felt his tie. He noticed that while this woman was speaking, he wasn’t his narcissistic, and condescending self. His brows narrow. Who was she? How did she make him act like he was another person?

“Never have I been approached by a man who only wanted to keep me company and ask why I was alone.” She gave him a smile, to which Black Hat mirrored. “And I know that you aren’t one of those nasty men. You’re old school and I like that”

She was…something else alright. The kind of something else that he liked. The kind that he _loved._

“Miss, if I may be so bold, I would like to tell you that you’ve charmed me. You’ve managed to make me behave…differently than I normally would and that to me is, outstanding” Black Hat flashed a smile. “I have never met a woman like you, or maybe I’m used to a woman who will do anything just for me to even speak to her”

“Have I now?” she laughed. “I’m so enchanting that the great and powerful Black Hat has forgotten to ask me what I’m called.”

Black Hat thought for a while and let out a raspy chuckle. “Pardon me, miss. Pray tell, what is your name?”

“They call me Ophelia Lament, but I prefer to be called (Name)” She replied. “I own the Crossmore production company in downtown hatsville”

A rival? No matter. He wanted to know her better. After all, (Name) had left a rather impressive impression on Black Hat.

“Miss, I’d like to invite you to dinner next Friday if you are interested. I’d like to get to know more about you. Jewels like you are very unique. And it’s a rare incident that I meet someone like you.” He gave her the smile he used to convince his customers to buy his products.

“I’d love to” she replied, sharing her own grin.  Her phone chimed and she fished it out of her purse to check it.

“I’m sorry. I wish I could stay, but I have to go. I’ll be free at 6” she said, taking her purse with her. “It was nice meeting you, Black Hat” She said, starting to walk away.

Black Hat grabbed her hand and pulled her towards him. He gave her a toothy grin and whispered, “It was nice meeting you too, (Name)” and with that he kissed her knuckles. “I’ll see you on Friday” he said before turning to smoke and slipping away.

(Name) blushed a deep red and shook her head, before walking out the door and driving home, a permanent smile on her face.

 

* * *

 

“Doctor”

“Yes, Mr. Black Hat sir?”

“Find all the data you can get about Ophelia Lament. All her likes and dislikes, favourites and whatnot. And don’t forget her contact number.”

“Of course, right away sir”

He watched you silently from his office. He can’t wait to warp time to next Friday.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> IT'S BEEN SO LONG SINCE I POSTED A CHAPTER HERE HUUHHH T-T 
> 
> [and it's so friggin short too :( ]
> 
> no worries, it's summer now so I'm free! Two chapters are being made right now! Stay tuned, reader!


	4. Warm

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> (Name) is cold and she needs something to warm her up.
> 
> Everyone else is busy, even Slug. Or was he really?
> 
> (Slug x reader)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Swear warnings

(Name) aimlessly wandered the hallways, dragging her feet on the carpet, feeling so very cold despite wearing her very oversized hoodie that looked like a dress when she wore it.

She liked winter, she loved the snow, but not the extreme temperatures it gives sometimes. And now is one of those sometimes. She’s shivering under her clothes, looking for something to warm her up.

In the living room, 6.0.6. was lying on the floor next to the fireplace. She smiled. An opportunity has come! She fast-walked towards 6.0.6., hoping that she could absorb the bear’s warmth, but alas, Clementia had been there first. She turned towards the fireplace. A very small fire was crackling. She looked around for more firewood. None. She groaned and walked out, in search for another alternative source of warmth.

She jogged upstairs towards White Hat, and slammed the doors open. White Hat jumped at the sudden sound and calmed down once he saw that it was just (Name). “Hello there dear! What brings you here?” he asked, setting down his pen. “S-so…cold…need….warmth..” (Name) shivered in her hoodie. She was too lazy to change into her sweatpants, and her legs were freezing since she wore leggings, what’s worse is that she was barefoot. “O-oh, yes. I’d love to help you dear, but I’m afraid I’m quite occupied at the moment.” White Hat replied and gestured at the pile of paperwork he had to finish.

(Name) grumbled and shuffled away, leaving a rather guilty White Hat. Halfway down the stairs, he lazily slumped down on one of the steps and laid there.

She thought of using the coffee maker, but Slug would kill her if she touched it.

Suddenly her eyes snapped open. Slug!

He’s the only one that she hasn’t tried asking for help yet. She then stood up and ran down stairs and zipped on her way to the lab.

Once she got there, (Name) spotted Slug by his desk, his back facing her. The lab was as cold as it was outside!  She felt goose bumps form on her limbs. She lazily marched up to him and tapped his shoulder. “What do you want brat?” he said, not even looking at her.

“How the fuck do you stay warm!? It’s freezing in here!” (Name) complained. Her teeth were almost chattering, her hue becoming blue. “If you’re just gonna whine about the temperature then go away. I’m doing something important.” he retorted.

Oof, colder than ice. Maybe that’s why he ain’t affected.

“Actually...” (Name) looked down and scratched her head. “I came here because I felt cold and I want… need something to warm me up” she admitted, her cheeks finally warm from embarrassment.

“Go away, (Name). I don’t have time for this.” Slug barked. (Name) frowned at this. She hoped he would have at least half a heart to help her. “Sorry for bothering you then…” she sighed and trudged back to her room, her heart now frost bitten from Slug’s words.

When she got to her room, a wave of chilling air hit her. She had left her window open! How did this happen? She scrambled to the window, shutting it, her fingers turning red and numb from the cold.

Now her room is cold too. Fucking perfect. She grumbled as she opened her door to at least let the cold out. Then, she jumped under her thick but not enough covers.

Moments later, she heard soft padding of feet in her room. She hasn’t been fully asleep yet. (Name) felt someone climb onto her bed and lay next to her. She turned her head and saw a familiar red turtleneck sweater. Her cheeks flared a bright red.

“Slug? I thought you were busy and you didn’t have time for this…” (Name) whispered. Slug let out a sharp breath. “Shut up or I’ll leave you” he warned. (Name) laughed and turned her body towards him.

‘ _Ahh_ _…_ _so warm!_ _’_ she thought and wrapped her leg and her arm around Slug’s slender body. She smiled and snuggled closer to him as he did the same.

“If you tell anyone about this” Slug started. (Name) giggled and shushed him. “Just go sleep, dummy”

Slug smiled under his bag. Little did (Name) know that he was also suffering from the cold and he felt slightly mad at himself for dismissing you like that. So, as an apology, he thought, he’d give you some of his warmth.

And maybe a little love?

He removed his bag and pecked (Name)’s forehead. ‘ _Yep._ _’_ Slug thought. ‘ _I love her_ _’_


	5. Tea for two

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> White Hat's a cinnamon roll, Reader is a butler, and Black Hat's mean. 
> 
> I am so sorry about this summary, I'm tired. The story is better than this I promise.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> for all the White Hat lovers out there, you're welcome. ;)

(Name) woke up a bit earlier than her schedule. Today was an important day. White Hat would have his brother over. According to White Hat, he was very happy and excited about this because he’s been bothering him about it for 5 decades already, and he finally complied.  
She did her morning routine and put on her uniform. She polished her shoes again and headed out towards the kitchen. There, she saw Dr. Slug making his coffee, cradling various blueprints in his arm. “Good morning sir” she greeted while she prepared the thermos and gathered the ingredients for White Hat’s earl grey tea.  
“Morning brat” Slug replied, picking out a straw to drink his coffee. (Name) groaned and looked at Slug. She could just feel his smug smile. “Must you always address me like that?” She shook her head as she heated up what will be the tea. “I don’t like that nickname you have for me”. “What?” Slug chuckled and snaked his arm around her waist, sending a chill down (Name)’s spine. “Do you want me to call you love?”

(Name) puffed her cheeks and huffed. She then stamped her foot harshly onto Slug’s, earning a growl from the distressed scientist. “Your advances won’t work on me, Doctor.” She spat, pouring the hot tea into a hat shaped cup. She turned to the toaster and put in the bread, afterwards pushing down the press handle. She then took her own share of bread, spread her favourite jam on it and ate it.

“No harm in trying.” He shrugged and walked out with his coffee, laughing at (Name) while she finished her breakfast. “I know you like him, brat! Hiding it is futile!” he called down the hall. (Name)’s cheeks flared at his words. She closed her eyes and breathed out. Yep, she did like White Hat. He was just so charming and nice and so…good looking. He had this motivation to help anyone he could, and it was so inspiring and how could you resist someone like him? 

Oh yeah. You’d have to be a cold asshole like Slug and as naïve as Clementia. (Name) then trudged upstairs after arranging White Hat’s breakfast, remembering to maintain her posture. Taking a deep breath, she knocked on his office. His room was technically one.

“Come in” his muffled voice responded and she swiftly opened the door and entered, balancing the tray in one hand. Looking up, she realized White Hat let her in while he was putting on his dress shirt. She immediately snatched the cloth on the tray and threw it over her head, successfully covering her eyes and her burning face.

“M-master! Why did you let me in when you are not finished dressing yourself?!” (Name) stuttered and squeezed her eyes shut, despite the cloth present and preventing her to see. White Hat chuckled and removed the cloth, then he put his gloved hand on her cheek. (Name) slowly opened her eyes, relieved to see a fully dressed White Hat.  
“Goodness gracious, (Name) you’re burning up! Are you feeling well?” he laughed and sat down. (Name) cleared her throat and neared the desk, setting the breakfast down. Then carrying a chair towards the desk. She pushed back her coattails and sat down. They chatted for a while, their daily questions about if they had a good sleep or what White Hat plans for the day.

“Master White Hat, I’d like to know the time of Master Black Hat’s arrival. I wish to prepare the others and clean the manor before the time” (Name) asked, getting his tray for him. He took a sip of his earl grey and replied that Black Hat would come later for lunch, along with two other companions. He also advised her that Black Hat is fond of meat like himself, and has a burning love for alcohol. She pulled back her sleeve, checking the time. 11:03 am. She nodded and excused herself.

Running downstairs and leaping down the last few steps, she thought of which meals she would prepare. For Black Hat and White Hat, Lamb stew and lamb chops, with Pot-au-feu and for drinks, Gentleman Jack whiskey and red wine. For the others, baby back ribs with a side of coleslaw, for drinks, either water or soda. 

She saw these companions of Black Hat before in his ads. They seemed younger and casual. So maybe this was a good choice. Especially for that crazed woman.  
She reached the kitchen and rummaged through the pantry, pulling out the necessary ingredients for her chosen menu.  
But before she started, she made herself her own sandwich since she didn’t want to eat with her master’s brother. 

Afterwards, she washed her dishes and got ready.  
“Hello dearie” Clementia walked in and gave her a tight hug. “Hello Miss Clementia.” (Name) replied as she washed the meat. “Oh? Are you making lunch for the guests?” She leaned closer as she asked. (Name) nodded and explain that two more would be present, and told Clementia the dishes she wanted to make. “Well, dearie…You might not finish all of that in two hours. Let me help you” she offered. She was right though. (Name) then accepted her suggestion and both got to work.

-2 hours later-

They were finished with the meals and they planned to set up the table. (Name) picked out their fanciest tablecloth and draped it over the table, then proceeding to place placemats, plates, cutlery, wineglasses, cups and folded napkins on it.  
As she was approaching the bar, she and Clementia could hear a car nearing the mansion. (Name) asked Clementia to pick out the wine and spirit along with the soda and water pitchers. She told her she’ll just check who it was, picking up a tommy gun on the way to the front door.

When she peeked out the blinds, a black Lamborghini pulled up in the driveway. (Name) didn’t know whose it was so she pulled the bolt handle and readied to shoot. She was always like this, and White Hat would be giving her a lecture about not preparing to shoot anyone, yet she did it anyway.

The car then stopped, and its doors opened. Out came Black Hat, dressed in his usual suit, along with his scientist that looked like Slug, and that insane thing of a woman in a little black dress and combat boots. At least she put her hair in a bun.

She put away the Tommy gun and opened the door. She fished out her walkie talkie and announced that the guests were here, then placing it back. “Welcome, Master Black Hat” she greeted and bowed. She heard him give a huff. “Since when did White Hat have a butler?” Black Hat asked rhetorically. “A butlerette, Master Black Hat. Though I am one of the few…decent butlerettes.” (Name) said, her head still low. Black Hat gave a hum and entered. Then, the scientist and the woman followed.

“He-hello. I am Dr. Flug. Black Hat’s scientist. This is Dementia, she’s…a companion of ours that helps around in missions” he said, introducing himself and the other. ‘Dementia huh? No name more perfect than that with her attitude and personality,’ (Name) thought.

She closed the doors after them and followed them inside. There, they met White Hat. “Brother! How nice it is to see you again!” White Hat laughed and took his brother in for a big hug. “How are you?” he asked. “Suffocating.” He growled. (Name) bit back a laugh at this when he let go. White Hat was always one for being affectionate. “Oh, Blacky! Your brother is quite handsome, but not as handsome as you are!” Dementia giggled and clung to Black Hat’s arm. When he snarled at her, she laughed and retracted her arms and folded them. She gave you a weird look though, with her tongue sticking out and her eye twitching. White Hat beckoned them over to the dining area. (Name) excused herself as to notify Slug that the guests were here. When Flug heard that name, his shoulders slumped. Maybe he wasn’t too fond of him?

“White, don’t tell me you can’t take care of yourself that you need to have a butler” Black Hat spoke once (Name) left. White Hat only laughed and patted his brother’s back. “Brother, we both know that I am busy. When I was a century old, I even forgot to eat and shower back then because of my duties” White Hat looked up, then back down to Black Hat. “Well, their services will be useless. They’ll die anyway.” He retorted, walking faster. 

His underlings were admiring the designs and decorations adorned on every pedestal, and they noted how similar the pattern was with his manor, but very different as well.  
White Hat caught up to him and whispered “You don’t know that, Blacky. I found her back in the 90’s. She was so focused on serving me, I just had to conjure the immortality spell.” He chuckled. Black Hat stared at him with sharp eyes. “White…what did you sacrifice for her?” 

“I gave her a part of my shapeshifting abilities, and she swore her whole life and loyalty to me, and also…her soul. She’s connected to me, Blacky. When I want to, I can give her orders without telling her.” he answered. “For once, you didn’t give and get something stupid.” Black Hat rolled his visible eye. When they reached the dining room, you, Slug and Clementia were already there.  
Dementia let out a shrill cry, “Who’s she?” and pointed towards Clementia. “Hello dearie! I’m Clementia” she smiled. “Nice to meet you”. “Well, I’m Dementia, Black Hat’s girlfriend!” replied Dementia, to which Black Hat snarled at.   
“Master White Hat, I think it would be wise for all of you to begin lunch.” (Name) abruptly spoke, and all agreed. “Please, sit. I will fetch your meals.” she bowed and disappeared into the kitchen. 

One by one, she placed the dishes on the table, and everyone looked like they were ready to inhale them and be stuffed. Once all meals were present, she took the whiskey and wine, then poured it into Black Hat’s and White Hat’s glasses. Then she took the water pitchers and soda. Following with the two straws meant for Slug and Flug, each saying thanks in their own way.

“While you revel in your lunch, I shall provide music, so your time here will be well enjoyed” (Name) announced and sat on the chair in front of the grand piano and played Wolfgang Amadeus Mozart’s Piano Sonata in C major.  
They started their lunch, their voices mixed with the piano notes that echoed around the room. She overheard Black Hat compliment the whiskey and wine, and this made her smirk.

In the middle of the piece, Black Hat complained at you that even though your skill was alright, he wanted to hear a more complex piece, and this irritated you. This was White Hat’s favorite. “Forgive me Master Black Hat, but I only follow orders from Master White Hat.” (Name) retorted. “I apologize Black Hat. That is true, but she has her own will too.” White Hat explained. She then knew that he wanted her to comply with what Black Hat wanted, since they’ll only stay for lunch.

(Name) sighed and willed extra arms to pop out from her sides. She’ll need this since she’ll play Fires of a Revolution. Only then did Black Hat shut up and continue his meal.  
That didn’t last long though. The tame conversation of how White Hat or Black Hat was doing turned into a heated argument about how White Hat was a disappointment since he chose to assist heroes. That made (Name)’s blood boil. How dare Black Hat judge White Hat! It was his own life, not his! White Hat couldn’t even defend himself!

The louder the voices were, the more scared and anxious the others were. But (Name) was having a hard time keeping it together. She got so mad that she slammed the keys of the piano, emitting a loud riff, and cracking the wood. She sharply stood up and swiftly took White Hat’s hand and led him to the balcony. Black Hat watched in anger and disbelief as the two disappeared down the hallway.  
“Leave them be, Clem. They’ll be fine” Slug said when Clementia got up from her seat.  
“Hah. Can’t even handle insults properly” Black Hat scowled. Slug shook his head, wanting his boss’ brother to shut up. “So…the weather’s nice” Flug suddenly chimed in.  
\--  
Once in the balcony, she pushed White Hat down to a seat and crouched down to his level. As expected, tears were on the brim of his eyes, some slipped down from Black Hat’s earlier verbal attacks.  
(Name)’s face softened, and she pulled out her handkerchief and patted his tears away. White Hat grabbed her hand and tugged it down and onto his lap. He then sighed. “Black’s right. I’m a disappointment. I can’t even deliver my ads right. It always takes me several attempts just to get it right. And even Slug wants to dispose of me.” He whispered. 

(Name)’s face was full of pity, but inside she was boiling. How cruel can one person be to treat their own brother like this?  
“Master, don’t listen to what Black Hat says. He’s just an envious idiot because he didn’t get much attention when you were kids. You told me that yourself. Why would you even agree to him about you being a disappointment when all you’ve done was to make everyone happy. Even me.” (Name) gently touched White Hat’s cheek, giving him the brightest smile she could muster. 

“I…I know this is sudden…but you have truly made me happy. Happier than I have ever expected to be…I think you are the greatest thing that has happened to me, Master. So happy that I…I’ve had feelings for you for a while now. You’ve inspired me, and you…seeing you so passionate about what you do and how you do it…it made me realize you are enough to be perfect. How you have compassion, patience and kindness for others and for me, it makes me so content that I can’t help but feel so…loved” (Name) admitted and intertwined her fingers with White Hat’s gloved ones.

“You mean all of that?” White Hat looked into her eyes, searching for any proof that she was lying, but alas, she wasn’t.

“I mean all of it. Every word, without a doubt.” She replied. “Oh… my (Name)” White Hat’s brows creased. “You are wonderful” (Name) wrapped her arms around him, her head on his shoulder. White Hat smiled at this, and chuckled.

“Master?” (Name) pulled away and looked at him. “Goodness me, (Name)” he grinned “I think I’ve fallen in love with you”   
\---  
After White Hat forgave Black Hat’s actions they all bid them good bye as they drove away. Slug and Clementia went back to their usual routines. White Hat snaked his arm around (Name)’s waist and pulled her close. Leaning close to you, he whispered, “I’m quite exhausted, my love.” He chuckled. “How about let’s have a tea for two?”   
“I’d love that” (Name) giggled and pecked his cheek.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> okay so maybe this wasn't my best. I'll make it up to you in the next chapter I'm sorry


	6. Movie Night - Alien Affection squad

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Contrary to popular belief, Black Hat does have friends that live with him. They just don't show themselves in the ads since they help in other ways. They have events and parties and roadtrips and laughs. And today was one of those days where they got together and did something.
> 
> Introducing the AA squad! See end notes to know who they are!
> 
> (expect stuff like this after five chapters)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I’m calling Slug Slys now. Just a note. Forgive me. I rushed it so it looks and feels short. I had fun writing it though. Enjoy!

“Hey guys, the popcorn’s ready” Pidge called from the kitchen, pouring the snack into a bowl. She fixed her pajama shorts and shirt. Satisfied, she hummed and walked out to the living room, sitting down next Slys, who had on his hoodie and sweatpants. She had invited him over and White Hat was more than happy to hand him over. He’ll come later anyway. Slys tried to snatch some pieces for himself, but Pidge slapped his hand away. “Wait for the movie bubby” she scolded.

“Horror?” Dementia asked, rummaging through the cds. “Like there’s anything else.” Pidge commented, looking at her. “Nah, man. There’s Les Miserables in here” she took it out along with 2 others. “Oh yeah. Anne Hathaway’s acting was on point there” Fox commented and sat down with Dementia.

“Yo, we’re here with the pillows.” Wiz and Flug appeared from the hallway, both wearing sweaters and pajama pants. “I got the blankets” Zi and Black Hat followed after them, sitting next to Pidge and Slys. “It better be a good horror movie” Black grumbled. Zi was in pajama shorts and shirt, while Black Hat simply removed his coat, and tie and folded his sleeves.

“Don’t worry, you have 5 shelves full of them.” Pidge retorted, fixing the dvd player. Suddenly, knocking was heard. Flug jumped up and got to the door, and soon came back with Hax and Z, Zi’s twin. “The party has arrived” Hax announced and sat down. She was in a black night dress with shorts and Z was in her tank top and shorts. Z got up and hugged her twin and both sat down with their partners.

“Hello? Anyone home?” two voices from the foyer called out. All of them turned to the hallway. White Hat and Spadille came in their sleepwear, Spadille in her shirt and shorts while White Hat came in his own outfit for slumber. “Spads!” Pidge sprang up and hugged Spads, which she gladly returned. “We got food and drinks for everyone!” she announced. Each one of them took their own share and thanked them. Then they sat on the couch with Hax and Z and Wiz and Flug.

“Alright! Les Miserables, Insidious 3, or Friday the 13th?” Dementia held up the cds and as expected, Friday the 13th (2009) was chosen.

\---

“AMANDA! AMANDA!” Richie yelled out as he heard her screaming in a sleeping bag burning over the campfire. His leg gets stuck on a bear trap and he struggles to get free. Pidge, and Black Hat cackled loudly at the scene, White Hat was trembling along with Spads and Flug, while the others were scared that they were looking around the house to check if someone was there.

Slys whispered to Z, “This is the only time that they get along.” And Z nodded in agreement.

“Brother, I cannot believe you take such joy in these, horrid events” White Hat shakily said, covering his eyes, while Spads clung to him like a lifeline. Hax and Z hugged each other tightly, the movie getting to them. Wiz and Flug were almost crying from fear while Dementia and Fox watched intently, and Slys was indifferent.

“Well, White, if you were as vile as I am, you’d understand.” He replied, giving Pidge a high five she asked for. “B-but Pidge isn’t a villain!” White Hat spoke, pointing at her, but quickly covering his eyes as a scream erupted from the tv. “I dunno. I just think it’s funny” Pidge replied, eyes still glued to the screen.

“You think everything is funny, babe.” Slys commented, putting an arm around her shoulders. “That’s fair” she hummed and passed around the snack.

“This isn’t very entertaining.” White Hat spoke again, hoping that he could change their minds about the film. “Shhhh…shut up and stop being a dipshit.” Black Hat spat back. His brother then whimpered and snuggled closer to Spadille.

As the movie plays, Black Hat’s mood was getting better, since earlier in his meetings an amateur had doubted him and his company. He was then quickly relieved of his life. Pidge’s sides were hurting from too much laughter, and Slys was trying his best to calm her down. Everyone else was either crying silently, squeezing their partner to death, or interested.

“Ack!” Flug jumped when Chewie turned around and saw Jason, making the popcorn kernels fly and get everywhere. “Chill Flug” Wiz said, even though they were also a bit jumpy. “Look at this dude. He’s dumb enough to talk with the killer” Dementia said, chewing on her candy bar. “Eugh” Fox shuddered when Jason plunged the weapon into his neck. “That’s a lot of blood”

“Oh fuck..” Lawrence whispered when he saw Chewie’s corpse hanging upside down. “Bam! Jason” Fox said. “Always with the sneaks.”

“Get the fuck away from me!” he said, running away from him. “Prey that fight back surprise me sometimes. Yet their efforts of escape are obviously futile. They will die anyway.” Black Hat commented when he stabbed Jason’s leg. Lawrence then ran from the warehouse, Jason following him in a strong march. He picked up the axe and threw it square into his back. Black Hat’s smile stretched with glee. Flug gagged and ran out to the bathroom.

“Why did we agree to this again?” Z asked, still shaking like a leaf in Hax’s arms. “I don’t know hun… But it’s freaky” she replied, pale faced.

“Help me! Somebody help me!” Lawrence called. Jason caught up to him and threw him on the ground, the axe blade going through his chest. Pidge and Black Hat erupted in laughter, rapping their fists on the ground. “Babe please.” Slys sighed, pulling Pidge off the floor and encasing her in a tight hug to prevent her from thrashing around.

“This isn’t even that hilarious. It doesn’t even have humor.” Zi whispered and hugged Black Hat and buried her face into his chest. “Oh, come now love. Isn’t this one of the best films ever?” he asked her, and Zi quickly shook her head.

The movie and time went on, the girls were screaming every time a character screams too. Goosebumps riddled Flug’s skin and chills crawled down White Hat’s spine. Black Hat and Pidge were having the time of their life while Slys, Dementia and Fox stayed quiet.

Later, Jason skewered a body and left it on a car that drove away from him. He sputtered out blood before he stopped moving though, and because of this Black Hat went ‘pfft’ and Pidge wheezed, curling inward and grabbing onto Black Hat’s shoulder for support, Slys still holding her waist. Both were silently laughing, tears forming in their eyes.

“I-I-I-I can’t…..breathe…*wheeze*” Pidge leaned back into Slys and tried to recover. “Are you serious? The movie ended already!” Dementia looked at Pidge in disbelief. “Did you like the film, my dear?” Black Hat asked Zi, who was trembling.

“I…am scarred.” She replied. “Can we watch Coco? To at least help us sleep peacefully.” Wiz offered, pulling out a case with Coco on its cover. “Sure, sure. I love that movie” Hax piped in, and the others agreed. Wiz cheered and ejected the horror cd, handing it over to Dementia to put it back on it’s shelf. Black Hat remained quiet when the movie progressed.

“Stealing from the dead isn’t very nice.” White Hat commented. Spadille shushed him after.

Ernesto De la Cruz was now singing ‘Remember me’, and almost everyone sang along at this point. Though, Black Hat laughed when he got crushed under the bell. Z and Zi sang along to Un Poco Loco perfectly. “Ernesto you little fuck” Slys whispered when Ernesto’s betrayal was revealed.

 Then it was Pidge and Flug’s turn when Llorona was being sung by Mama Imelda.

“Isn’t this the song that you performed in the party after the fight?” Zi asked and Pidge nodded, still singing the words and strummed an imaginary guitar. “I like it when you sing” Slys chuckled and Pidge smiled. “You know, you looked lovely in your red dress on that day” Black Hat whispered and Zi blushed a beet red and thanked him with a smile.

Dementia, Fox, Wiz and Spads cheered for those who sang and they had a good laugh at that time.

Tears were present when Miguel was sent back to the living and when he sang for his great-grandmother, Coco. “My Papa used to sing to me that song.” Mama Coco told Miguel. She took out a notebook, telling him that she had kept his letters. “Papa was a musician, when I was a little girl, Mama and Papa would sing such beautiful songs” She said, and Miguel went up to hug her.

The movie ended and everyone was asleep. Each satisfied from today’s events. The tv switched to standby mode and the manor was quiet. Everyone was happy, and everyone was peaceful.

Hat bot silently came in the living room, seeing everyone asleep and the tv was still open. He ejected the cd and shut it down, then proceeding to jump into Flug and Wiz’ embrace. It was a good night.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> MinRinnie as Pidge
> 
> Haxorus as Hax
> 
> Z_retribution as Z and Zi
> 
> Spadille as herself
> 
> Fox as herself
> 
> Aliiqwn as Wiz
> 
> Dementia as herself
> 
> And Slys, Flug, HatBot, White Hat and Black Hat as themselves.
> 
> Movie night with the Alien Affection squad is always fun. P.s. the party is something we had in discord. Check out Haxorus’ Alien Affections book and join the server! We love having people over


	7. Loveless

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> ( Oops I did it again. )
> 
> Reader is pushed by these events that she wants to remove something important to become human.
> 
> Emotions.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is kind of a general one shot. Everybody cares for (Name)-chan, but only when her deal has been done.  
> \----  
> !!:  
> Parker Keene, Leanna and Suzie are all extras. OOC (Gentle yet strict) Black Hat.

(Name) sat idly on the teardrop chair in her bedroom. The air conditioner was on full blast, the cold freezing her hands and toes. She hasn’t said a word since she entered her room, the chair spinning so slowly while she thought deeply of what has happened in the past months.

An admiration turned to a crush, a small crush turned into love, her affections turned down and another person came to save her from that sorrow. Or at least she thought he did. Or meant to do.

She closed her eyes. She hated thinking about it. Especially when she knew every doubt she had of it was right. Her realizations about it were crushing her heart. Was it possible to feel physical pain from emotional stress? Maybe.

The more she thought about it the more her heart rate quickened, and she felt like her lungs were giving up on her. She swallowed a lump forming in her throat. She wiped her palms on her thighs. A habit of hers whenever she was nervous, or scared.

_Knock knock_

She slowly opened her eyes and stopped the chair from spinning. It was giving her a mild headache. “Who is it?” her voice came out raspy, and she instinctively touched her throat. “It’s Parker. Black Hat’s free now. He said you can come up.” His voice was muffled and monotone. As expected from him.

The way she looked at him before he broke her heart was a bit…glorified? But now, he was just a jerk. Though _someone_ might be a bigger jerk than Parker was. She shook her head and went out, not bothering to change out of her pajama shorts and shirt.

"(Name.)" Parker called out. (Name) abruptly stopped. What did he want now? "I have to see Black Hat, Parker. Shut up." She deadpanned, rubbing her temples. She'll never spin in that chair ever again. Hopefully, she won't throw up on the way there.

“He can wait. What’s up with you? You’ve been rather quiet since your talk with Dementia. You feelin’ okay?” He crossed his arms and looked at her, his eyebrows creasing. (Name) laughed, shaking her head. “Wow. Last time I checked, you didn’t give a shit about what I felt, Parker. What’s up with _you_?” She flicked her hair back. She noticed his voice had become…lighter than before.

“If this was about that-“

“ _Stop it, Keene. I don’t want to hear another word from your mouth.”_ (Name) hissed at the boy. Parker was taken aback by her sudden response. "Don't give me attitude, (Name), I have my own." He sighed and brushed his hand through his pink hair. He knew approaching her like this wouldn't work. Why did he have to like her after she gave up on him?

“Oh yeah. Like you have your own affection to give to Leanna and I can’t give you mine? Thanks, already figured that out myself.” (Name) rolled her eyes at him and walked away.

Dementia crawled down the wall after spying on them, and she propped her arm on Parker’s shoulder. “Ouch. Bullseye, huh Parker? Right in the truth.” She cackled, her arms on her stomach while she marched up to the wall and followed (Name). Dementia had hoped that was enough to mask her sadness and worry. She didn't want (Name) to do this, but it was what she wanted.

\--

(Name) did her best to stop herself from crying. Every time Parker speaks to her she has an instinct to cry. She rubbed her face with her hands and she heaved a deep sigh. No matter, that’ll change later.

“(Name)? I heard you were going up to talk to the boss.” A voice came from behind her. She sucked in her breath. He was the last person she wanted to see or talk to.

 _‘No no no no no! Not Flug! Anyone but him…please..he’s worse than Parker!’_ (Name) thought. She whimpered and shut her eyes. The image of Flug looking at her, standing the way only he did, talking to her the only way he did. She didn't want to see him since she knew…even if she hated him so much, there's still that small speck of guilt and want buried deep in her heart.

Seeing him once might destroy what she wanted to do with the boss. Or what she wanted the boss to do to her. That's why she tried so hard not to talk to him or look at him. She hoped she wouldn't get caught in his trap again like she had many times before.

“Y-yeah. I was.” She replied. The temptations of the other her to turn around, giving her fake hope that he still cares, that he _does_ care, that everything she realized and talked about with Dementia was a lie and it was just her overthinking it. Though now, she’s suddenly interested in the manor’s carpet.

Her heart pounded in her chest and in her ears. The loud rhythm of thumping annoyed her. Was it from excitement or fear? Ugh, she doesn't know. Cold sweat dripped down her face and neck, she wiped her hands on her thighs. _Fear, no doubt._

“What’re you planning, (Name)? Is this about…the parker love triangle?” Flug asked.

That issue again. (Name) swore she felt like she was stabbed through the heart. Damn emotions.

“What if it was? Huh? What will you do about it?” she scoffed. “Will you stop me? Even in my choices do you really want to control me that far?”

Flug didn’t know what she was talking about. Is this what happens to (Name) if she suffers through depression? Maybe, maybe not. “Um… Do you need to take some anti-depressants?” he offered, shoving his hands into his pockets.

“Ah…you think I’m depressed eh? Well what if it wasn’t that, but this is just me going through waves of enlightenment, and the truth has finally come to me?” she brushed her bangs to the side. She hoped this hint would at least let Flug know what he was doing to her. Or at least what he’s done to her.

“What are you saying, (Name)? Did you hit your head somewhere? Are you okay?” Flug took his first step to approach her, but (Name) stomped her foot, creating a loud noise to stop Flug from getting anywhere near her.

“To tell you the truth, I’ll make a deal with Boss. One that I can’t back out from, and one that he can’t deny.” (Name) laughed softly, just thinking about it already wanted her to sprint out of there and throw those double doors open and demand that she and he would come to an agreement.

“Are you crazy, (Name)?! Making another deal with the boss is like a death wish!” he whispered, looking around. He hoped Black Hat wouldn’t maim him if he ever managed to find out what he said.

“We were already digging our graves when we shook his hand, Flug. Remember that. I’m just getting ready for my coffin.” Again, she let out a dry laugh. She rubbed her eyes and turned her head slightly to the side.

“Don’t tell me you’ll…!” Flug gasped, only now realizing what you meant. He told (Name) not to do it, and pleaded her to change her mind this instant.

"Tell me, Flug.” (Name) muttered after he was finished. “What would you do, if the person you loved still hasn’t moved on from their past? What would you do if you were being deceived this whole time, thinking that the person you loved, loved you back? What would you do, if you realized everything you’ve ever done for that person had meant nothing to them? What would you do if you realized all your worth to that person was to act like a decoy to make someone who they truly love jealous? So that they’ll end up together again? What would you do if you were just a rebound? What would you do if you understand that everything you thought you knew about that person was your own stupidity making an illusion of them as perfect as you want them to be?”

Flug didn’t know where all of this was coming from. Was (Name) mad at him? Though it was true that he still hadn’t moved on from Suzie, he wasn’t very sure she was talking about him. It may be Parker, since he did have some letting go problems involving Leanna, and (Name) had loved him. But didn’t (Name) confess to him that one rainy day that she loved him as well, and she didn’t like Parker anymore?

This was all confusing. (Name) had to tell him more.

“Wait, what are you talking about?” he asked, rubbing his neck. Had he done something wrong? All he did was ask for help…

When Flug uttered that question, (Name) lost it. Had he been blind to what he was doing to her for the past months?! Was he really oblivious to everything that she’s been going through? Did her confession mean nothing to him?! (Name) marched up to him and slapped him, making his bag fly off.

“HEY!” he yelled, grabbing his lab coat to cover his face. He was confused about what she was talking about and furious that she had slapped him and had managed to knock his paper bag off.

“I’m talking about you. Did everything I do for you mean nothing? Nothing at all?” (Name) felt tears running down her face. “You told me you couldn’t take it if I cried, but look at what you’ve done! Look at me! I don’t care about your stupid face, just look!” (Name) grabbed Flug’s face and made him stare directly at her.

“You said you couldn’t take it…but it’s what you’ve been causing for months. Are you proud of that?” her voice cracked as she spoke, hiccups turning into sobs. she noticed he had blue eyes.

“You’re just like Parker. Both of you are disappointments. I can’t believe I loved both of you.” She let go of him and walked towards Black Hat’s office, more determined than ever to make that deal.

Meanwhile, Flug sat there, going through everything she had said. The questions, to the truth and finally to the tears. He hadn’t realized he was doing something so horrid to someone who didn’t deserve it.

His own sick desire to get back with someone who didn’t love him anymore had blinded him and stopped him to think about others. Especially (Name).

“Flug…you’re my best friend, but (Name)’s right. Think before you act next time. But I actually and strongly doubt there’ll _be_ the next time. With anyone really. Now that we know who and what you really are." Dementia spoke, and patted him on the back, carrying his paper bag with her and putting it back in place. Flug hasn’t moved an inch yet. He’d hope you really wouldn’t continue with the deal.

\--

She was now inside his office. She’s been waiting for this all week.

“So” Black Hat hummed and sat down on his desk. “What did you want to talk about?”

Black Hat looked at his employee. Just by how she stood, how she held her arms and how she didn't want to make eye contact, he knew she was troubled. He flicked out his forked tongue. Her heartbeat was slow. Slower than normal. She didn't have bradycardia. What could have been happening to her without him knowing? Was it…

Ah yes. **_THAT._** He just needed confirmation of it. He closed his eyes and rubbed his temples.

“(Name) if this is about Parker and Flug I swear…” he grumbled. He looked up at her and saw that her stance had changed. She was wiping her hands on her thighs. He sighed and nodded.

"(Name), do you know why I made that rule in the first place?" he asked, folding his arms over his chest. The girl nodded and replied, "To prevent conflict and rivalry between co-workers. We are the strength of the villainous community and if our own pillars break so does the company."

Black Hat nodded. “All of you knew I was right, yet you still chose to disobey me. I suppose I have my own faults since I saw hints of affection here and there, yet I made no move to destroy it.”

The boss fixed his tie and faced her again. This time, his lapdog was crying. He groaned and pulled out his red handkerchief and gave it to her. “I hate it when it’s not me who make people cry.”

“I want you to take it.” (Name) sniffled and patted her eyes with the wool cloth. Black Hat turned his head. Take what exactly? He thought.

“(Name), I don’t know what you’re trying to say. Speak up, and make it quick. I have a client to-“

“I want you to take my heart and freeze it.” (Name) said. Her eyes were dull and empty, her tears still flowing down at a steady pace. Black Hat raised a brow at her. It wasn't because it was impossible. It was very easy really. But because of how she said it so straightforwardly. Is that what she really wanted?

“(Name). I hope you know what you’ll be doing to yourself.” Black Hat warned. “You’ll be a numb creature. A shell. An empty husk of someone who was once human. Do you really want that?”

She smiled and nodded. “I’ve wanted this for a long time. Now, though….I’m very sure I want it to happen.” The girl then laughed at herself.

“Besides, isn’t this what you want us to become?” she folded her boss’ handkerchief and gave it back to him. “Cold, numb, emotionless, heartless and loveless creatures? You told us the time would come for it to happen to us, and right now is the time for me.” She neared Black Hat and grabbed his hand and put it over where her heart would be. He felt her heart rate, every beat of it. Slow, like the last time he checked.

“A deal, boss. I’d give you my heart and I’ll be loyal to you, and do whatever you want. In exchange, you’ll freeze my heart, and get rid of those emotions that always get in the way.” She looked up at him. “What do you say?”

Black Hat thought for a while.  “You have yourself a deal. Now sleep.” He snapped his fingers and the girl fell unconscious, he quickly moved to catch her. He then lay on her desk.

He looked at her, sleeping so soundly and peacefully. Her tear streaks drying up on her cheeks, her hair pooling around her head and framing her face. She looked…innocent.

Did he really want to do this to her?

**_Worry_ ** _._

He was feeling worry. He had no heart, that’s for sure. The space between his lungs had been and always will be empty. But why did he _feel_?

Maybe he lacked a heart since he was no human, but was this the effect of being around so many? He thought so. Will taking her heart satisfy her though? It’s not like she’d know what she got herself into. Or would she know? He didn't remember. The last time he had used that spell was from two centuries ago.

He removed his gloves and he slowly slipped off her shirt, his cold hands slightly grazing her warm skin. He snapped his fingers and a spellbook materialized in his hands. He flipped over the pages and stopped on a certain spell. He read it aloud, the chant would sound foreign to human ears, but not to him. Every word he said came rolling off his tongue smoothly.

Then, a spark came to his right hand. Black, cold, and soupy mist appeared, with particles swimming around it.

He looked over (Name) once again.

He hesitated. Why?

He chuckled.

 _‘ **Why?** Hah…that’s easy.’ _Black Hat thought. Maybe the human instinct to have compassion had him. Maybe she meant something to him.

(Of course, more than a lapdog. Beyond that, really.)

He didn’t understand it. (Name) was a wonderful girl. Good grades, polite, smart, kind. Why had she chosen to work for someone so evil like himself?

**_Indecision._ **

That was the worst. He couldn’t back out now. He had already done the spell. All that’s left to do was to finish what he had started. He’s made a deal anyway.

He sighed, petting her head. “You’ll never know what you’ve done to someone like me. I don’t know what you thought you’ll achieve by doing this but… ** _I trust  that some day, you'll get back to your senses and ask me to bring your normal self back._** ” He pushed his hand into her chest, the matter doing the rest of the work.

(Name) stirred in her sleep, groaning every now and then. After what felt like an eternity (it had only been minutes.), her heart had phased through her chest, now being carried by a small inky blob with white dots for eyes.

Her heart was still beating, fresh blood coated it, the veins and arteries were cut clean off. He whispered another spell, this time, to freeze it. He watched as her heart was encased in ice, the beating becoming so slow, it looked like it wasn’t pumping at all.

His brows creased. Was this really what he wanted? Yes. But he didn’t want it to happen like this. So quickly.

Everything was temporary, He had learned it the hard way. Now, he just had to accept it.

He placed it back in her chest, past her rib cage and snug between her lungs. The matter rushed in again, and swiftly went out. After doing its job, it had dispersed into thin air, and the inkling that had carried (Name)’s heart now made its bond with it, and had perched on her shoulder.

The small thing looked at Black Hat intently, as if it was wondering what he’d do next.

The eldritch sighed, shifting (Name)’s position to a sitting one. He then wrapped his arms around her bare shoulders. “Sorry, but you wanted this.” He pulled away, and proceeded to put on her shirt, holding her hands afterwards. It was cold.

“Wake up.” He ordered. Black Hat remained silent as (Name) opened up her eyes, her face showing a blank expression. The inkling on her shoulder blinked and shivered.

Black Hat almost forgot that memory loss was a side effect.

“Good afternoon. I am your Lord and Master, Black Hat. You are (Name) (Last Name). You are twenty-four years old and you work for me as a lapdog and also, a servant. You are loyal to me and only to me. You do anything I tell you to, without hesitation.” He said in a voice he often used to discipline Dementia for her insolence.

The little inkling’s eyes turned red, but soon faded back to white. Right. It consumes emotions felt by the host. It was more of a parasite than a follower.

"You may go. Return to your quarters. Just come down for dinner." He dismissed her and looked out the rose-tinted windows. "Yes, my lord." (Name) knelt down and put her hand over her left lung, where her cold, slow-beating heart was next to.

She then got up and walked out his office. Her footsteps fading into the hallway. He rubbed his temples. He’ll surely miss the past (Name), but he didn’t have time to appreciate her much.

This was her choice. He’s just going to have to learn to respect it.

He then told Dementia to come inside, since she had been guarding the door.

\--

Flug had told Parker what (Name) had planned to do with their boss. Everyone knew deals with Black Hat couldn’t be anything good. They agreed to wait for her outside her bedroom.

Minutes turned to an hour, and the girl they’ve been waiting for has finally arrived. But something about her was different. Very different.

“(Name), are you alright?” Parker approached her, and touched her shoulders. “Wha- Hey you’re so cold are you okay?!” he panicked. Was this the deal Flug was talking about? But why would (Name) want to be so cold like she was ice?

“Hello Parker.” She said in a droned voice. Her head was down, and she never took her eyes off the floor. Both of them noticed something on her shoulder. It looked like a blob of ink but it had red glowing eyes?

“Wh-what is that?!” Flug pointed at it. It looked somewhat familiar. He saw it before! He just couldn’t remember when. Or where he saw it from. “Don’t ask me! I’ve never seen that thing before!” Parker crouched down and looked at (Name)’s eyes. Lifeless. Her lips were turning blue, and her skin was getting paler and colder by the minute.

“It’s like she has hypothermia…but it’s June?” Parker took off his hoodie and put it on (Name), hoping she would feel a bit better. He didn’t understand what was happening to her or why it was happening to her.

Flug remained quiet as Parker fussed over (Name)’s lowering body temperature. He was trying all his might to remember where he had seen the creature. Was it from his and Black Hat’s travels? Was it a former pet of Black Hat’s? Was it a monster that Black Hat had tamed? Where?!

Both then heard a heavy sigh. Dementia crawled down from the ceiling and put her arm around (Name). “You really did it, huh (Name)?” she shook her head. “No matter. I’ll still be your best friend. Even if your heart’s frozen.”

Parker and Flug were shocked to hear what the crazed woman had just said. “Her..her heart is…what?” they chorused.

‘ _Is it really possible? It can’t be! Her room was so cold, so maybe it might have been from that right? But she’s been out for an hour…Dementia’s lying right?’_ Parker thought. “No, no that’s not true. You’re insane! You’re never in your right mind.”

"If you want proof, ask her. Or maybe listen to her heartbeat. Those were the side effects, I think. Black Hat showed me the page of his spellbook." She frowned at them. Black Hat sounded somewhat sad when he called her in. It was obvious. He didn't want to do it, but he did anyway.

//

Flug’s heart stopped for a second when he heard the words _Black Hat_ and _Spellbook._

“Y-y-y-you’re not lying. It really d-did happen. Her heart is f-fr-frozen.” Flug’s shoulders shook as he fell down on his knees. Warm tears slipped from his baby blue eyes as he smacked his hand over his face, the paper crinkling as he did so.

“How could I let this happen?! She didn’t deserve any of this! She didn’t have to let her heart be frozen! It’s my fault…Parker this is our fault! She wouldn’t have entered that deal if it weren’t for us…!” Flug wailed. If only he hadn’t been so selfish, if only he opened his eyes to what was happening to her, this wouldn’t have occurred.

“Our fault?” Parker muttered and turned to Dementia, who nodded in confirmation. “She was so heartbroken and sad about your attitude towards her. She only wanted you to know that she loved you…both of you. But you were still caught up in your past with Leanna and Suzie that you can’t even appreciate someone who _did_ love you. Did that not matter to you?” Dementia’s voice cracked as she collared Parker. Even she was getting weaker. She felt like (Name), the real (name) had died and a fake had replaced her. But that wasn’t true. It was still the same one. However, this one didn’t know how to smile, or to feel emotions. She’d forget everything about all the positive emotions she was so good at giving, but she’ll also be able to avoid the negative emotions as well.

Was she supposed to be happy or devastated? Dementia wasn’t so sure anymore.

“I…” Parker sighed. He was blinded by his want to have Leanna for himself, that even he’s done something bad that led to (Name) agreeing to do something horrible to herself. If only he could turn back time, he’d do it. He’d do everything to save (Name) and prevent her from thinking about this.

“Oh so now you’re feeling guilty huh? Now you’re feeling guilty?! If you had just let go of Leanna, none of this would have happened! (Name) would still be the same and she’d be happy!” Dementia harshly wiped off the tears collecting in her eyes. She tried reasoning with (Name) days before, but nothing changed her mind.

//

(Name) was still and quiet. She watched as her friends kept talking about her. ‘ _What deal? Aren’t I the same?’_ she felt…something, but that went away as fast as she felt it. ‘ _What was that?’_ she wondered. Again, something felt warm inside her, but soon it was replaced with a chilling whisper.

Her eyebrows creased. ‘ _What’s happening?’_ she thought.

Over and over and over again. The inkling on her shoulder absorbed every emotion she felt. Confusion, curiosity, anger, worry, and confusion again.

“She was so heartbroken and sad about your attitude towards her. She only wanted you to know that she loved you…both of you. But you were still caught up in your past with Leanna and Suzie that you can’t even appreciate someone who _did_ love you. Did that not matter to you?” Dementia grabbed Parker by his collar. She frowned, whilst she let go of him harshly, and turned to think.

The inkling was taking in waves of sadness. It wouldn’t stop for even a second. The exchange between her three co-workers got worse, and they had been yelling for a long while now. Even 5.0.5. and Hat bot came up to see what was happening to them.

(Name) remembered what had happened. She remembered everything. Why she wanted her heart to be cold. Who made her want it, and what drove her to be firm with her decision.

Then, dark mist formed and Black Hat looked at them with a stern face. “Why must all of you argue over a petty matter?! Your shouts are distracting me from my work. Stop this at once.” Black Hat growled. He put a hand on (Name)’s shoulder. He clenched his fist behind his back. Guilt was still bubbling up in him. He closed his eyes and gritted his teeth.

“If dinner isn’t ready in the next hour, all of you will get punishment.” Black Hat warned. They all gave (Name) one last look before they dispersed and went to the kitchen to prepare their meal. The bear and the robot still had no idea what had happened, but they left, scared of what the boss might do to them if they don’t.

“Not you. Come.” Black Hat gripped her shoulder to prevent (Name) from going with them. He then opened her door for her and ushered her into the cold room. He hasn’t been inside since the day he gave her this bedroom. One wall had been littered with notes, paper clippings, quotes, small doodles and a cork board labelled ‘Deadlines’ with various dates on paper stuck to it.

A small vanity was beside her closet and bathroom, her teardrop chair in front of her window, and next to her bed. The chest she had purchased months before was in front of the foot board, opened and filled with books.

He turned to the female, who was now sitting on her teardrop chair again, swaying from side to side with her foot. “Are you satisfied?” Black Hat asked, his eyes studying her still figure.

**_Silence._ **

Black Hat kept his mouth shut, and sat down on her bed, facing her. A silent conversation was occurring. They both knew one of them had to speak up. So (Name) went.

“Love is pointless. I think that’s my alias now. Loveless.” (Name) muttered. She brushed her hand through her hair, and looked at him.

“And am I satisfied? Very.” (Name) responded to his earlier question. Black Hat closed his eyes and brushed his hand over his face, and cupped his hand over his pursed lips.

“I know.” Black Hat stood up and approached her. He placed his hand on her cheek, their skin both so cold.

“I trust you.” He whispered, but his chest clenched in sadness nevertheless.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I’m not very sure this is even angst. Is it? It’s more focused on being sad. I don’t know haha
> 
> ((Side note: Everything that sticks to reality has happened to me. My love life isn’t that great hehe.))


	8. Avant que je t'aime plus (Before I love you more)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Reader learns something about Black Hat that leads into something quite unexpected.
> 
> (Another gentle yet strict BH for you guys! And also a headcannon fufufu)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yeah sorry. I used google translate. I don't have any friends that know how to speak French. Heheh sorry to the people who do speak french.
> 
> (Inspired by a certain author in deviantart, zephyros22. Thanks buddy)

“Seriously?” (Name) coughed out, the information she took in from Dementia had her choking on her bread. “Black Hat knows French?”

Dementia twirled her neon green hair in her gloved finger while nodding. “Totally! He was swearing in French when he wrote something wrong on his document the other day.” She cackled at the memory, as seeing him frustrated somehow brought a smile to her face.

“Are you for real? How do you even know it’s French? How do I know you’re not lying?” (Name) questioned her, wiping her mouth with the cloth. Once again, Dementia laughed. She didn’t know if Dem laughed at her, or at herself.

 _“Ecrire c'est une chienne”_ Dementia spoke, all the while grinning smugly. “Those are the exact words he said. I asked Flug to translate it and yeah. He told me it was French. Besides, French is a language that has those really hard pronunciations. It’s like the French dudes didn’t want foreigners to learn their mother tongue.” She leaned back in her chair and picked her teeth with her nails.

“I need confirmation.” (Name) responded. “I’m going to ask him.”

Dementia looked at her with one eye and shrugged. “Go on ahead. I won’t say I told you.” The girl hummed and watched as (Name) left the kitchen and went into their boss’ office.

* * *

_Knock Knock_

“Come in.” Black Hat replied behind the door. In came his new recruit, (Name) then she gave a bow of respect. She felt a bead of sweat run down her forehead as she felt his cold black eyes stare at her form.

“(Name).” he greeted her swiftly and set down his pen. “Do you need something?”

“My Lord.” She responded. “I got something to ask you, sir. If I am given the permission to do so.”

“Sit down.” Black Hat mumbled and went back to his paperwork. Swallowing the lump in her throat, she gingerly walked towards the chair in front of his desk and did as she was told. The girl studied her boss’ features. Sharp, steely eyes and thin lips that he kept in a frown. “Well? Are you here to say something or do you just want to stare at me?” Black Hat grumbled as his gaze flicked over to her for a second.

 _‘Ah, stupid.’_ (Name) internally scolded herself. “Is it true that you know French, sir?” she asked, her hands fidgeting on her lap. Black Hat’s eyes went up to peer at her (eye colour) eyes. He nodded, satisfying her. Dementia might be crazy, but it doesn’t mean that she’s a liar.

“I’ve been here longer than anyone. In the years I’ve roamed this world I chose to learn languages that interested me most. Spanish and French being my two favourites. Of course, English is my first language.” He explained, his head tilted back as he remembered the old days where he was being taught for better communication. (Name) nodded in understanding.

Black Hat leaned into his chair and fixed his tie as deafening silence filled the room. It was almost awkward. She knew he was expecting more from her but she didn’t know what to say. Again, (Name)’s eyes roamed over her boss. The way the light shone on him with the tint of the rose-coloured windows, his gloved hand pressed against his pursed lips.

“Is that it?” Black Hat suddenly cut off (Name) from her trance. His piercing regard sent shivers down her spine. It made her very, very interested with the gold name plate resting on his desk.

Though, the girl’s mouth acted on its own as she uttered,

“I want to learn French too. Could you teach me?”

This caught Black Hat off-guard. This was a surprising turn of events. A rare one at that. An idea started to formulate in his mind as his frown rose to a devilish smirk that (Name) wish she had imagined.

“Alright then. Copy whatever I say.” He finished re-adjusting his suit and place his hands on his lap.

This was going to be fun for Black Hat.

“ _Je suis un employé inutile_ ” (I am a useless employee) he almost cracked a smile.

“Je suis an oun employi inutil” She cringed at herself. Even if she had no idea what she just said, she knew it was wrong.

“Hmph” Black Hat scoffed at her terrible pronunciation. “ _Je suis tellement indigne d'apprendre le français_ ” (I am so unworthy of learning French)

“Je suis tellemont indigne de approndere le francias” (Name) was mentally panicking. She was humiliating herself in front of her boss!

A deep rumble came from Black Hat’s throat. (Name)’s heart skipped a beat when she realized he had just chuckled.

" _Mais_ ” (But,) he removed his jacket and stood up, rolling up his sleeves and pushing his hands into his pockets. “ _Je suis aussi très belle_ ” (I am also very beautiful)

“Me, Je suis ausi tre bell.” (Name) knew what ‘belle’ meant, since she watched Beauty and the Beast in her childhood. It meant either beauty or beautiful. She didn’t remember, nor did she care. Who was he calling beautiful? Nevertheless, (Name) kept on repeating every word he said.

“ _Et même si je suis un méchant, je suis toujours gentil_ ” (Even if I am a villain, I am still kind) Black Hat circled her, watching her intently as she unknowingly describing herself in French.

“E mem si je suis mechan, je suis too jour chanti” (Name) closed her eyes, hearing her boss walking around her like she was prey. Ready to attack, ready to kill. Suddenly, she jerked in her seat as she felt his hands on her shoulders.

“ _Je ne le sais pas, mais je rends mon patron très heureux chaque fois qu'il me voit”_ (I don’t know this, but I make my boss very happy every time he sees me) Black Hat’s lips curled into a smile as the words rolled off his tongue smoothly.

“Erm…sir?” (Name) peeped as he felt his hands run down to her biceps. Goosebumps riddled her limbs, the unexpected contact giving her chills. Black Hat continued speaking in French, a smug grin plastered to his face.

“ _Je suis aussi physiquement attirant, et mon patron a remarqué_ ” (I am also physically attractive, and my boss has noticed) Black Hat wrapped his arms around her shoulders, his breathe making (Name) very flustered.

“ _Je fais ressentir à mon patron quelque chose qu'il n'aurait jamais cru pouvoir faire._ ” (I make my boss feel something he never thought he will) Black Hat whispered and chuckled, squeezing (Name) in a tight embrace. (Name) swore she has never been this red before. Just what was Black Hat saying?!

“ _Je lui donne aussi envie de faire des choses qu'il ne devrait pas faire.”_ (I also make him want to do things he shouldn’t) Black Hat let go and went around the chair and faced her. (Name) was surprised to see a smile on his face. And it wasn’t just any smile. It was a smile full of love and admiration. Her heart beat quickened when he cupped her cheeks with his gloved hands.

“ _Comme m'embrasse_ ” (Like kiss me) Black Hat leaned in and kissed her, placing his hand on the back of her head to keep her in place. Now, this wasn’t (Name)’s first kiss. She had past relationships and all of their kisses were next no lousy when compared to Black Hat’s.

Her head and heart were bursting with joy. For a demon who was opposed to love and affection, he sure knew how to kiss like all he wanted was to let them know that they were the only one they cared about and loved.

(Though, he may not be the person he used to be. At least only in that department)

After what felt like an eternity, they parted, their eyes locked on each other, and never wavering. Both then laughed and pressed their foreheads together.

“I didn’t know Black Hat” (Name) breathed out and giggled. “I’m sorry. I truly am.”

“No, no. It was my fault. I didn’t know how to tell you.” Black Hat chuckled and pulled her into another warm embrace.

For once in the manor, everything was quiet and peaceful. (Name) realized her feelings once Black Hat showed his. She sighed, happy and content.

“(Name)?” Black Hat mumbled. The girl hummed in response turning her head to her new love.

“ _Je t’aime_ ” He whispered into her ear and smiled again. “ _Je t’aime aussi”_ (Name) replied, and the two shared another chaste kiss.

This time, she had said it correctly.

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

**Bonus**

"So? How'd it go?" Dementia jumped up in her seat as she saw you walking towards the table, your hand covering the smile on your face that hasn't faltered since you came out of Black Hat's office.

"Yep. He knows pretty damn good." (Name) replied, still thinking back about the kiss.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ha! You thought! Sorry guys, I'm still too much of a coward to go into that level. (*cough* Fox *cough*)
> 
> I hope you enjoyed it! (I'm also going to open a discord server. Look out for an invite!)
> 
> Dementia's part: 'Writing this is a bitch'
> 
> Reader replied differently since she has seen romantic movies


	9. Bloom.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> One-sided love is one of the worst endings for a love story.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> (Hanahaki disease - in my story, it only occurs when the victim says something that triggers it to happen.)

Flug sighed as he watched (Name) doodling on her desk. She was so close but just too far.

As time went on, he learned to understand that she was out of his league. She was just too beautiful, too perfect. Even Black Hat advised him not to pursue her. Ever. How he even got out alive from his office after talking to him about love and affection was beyond him. He wondered if his boss only let him go to watch him eventually keel over and die of a heartbreak.

He jerked in his seat when she heard her laughing. Trying his best to look over her shoulder to see what she was doing, it looked like she was texting someone.

He turned away from her and fixed his gaze to the blueprints in front of him. He didn’t even need to go closer to know who she was talking to. It was always him. He memorized the time he texted her, the time he called her. The time and day when he visits her in her studio.

His jealousy worsens every time he sees him. Him.

Cheon Jae-min. His villain alias was the Blue Charmer. Quite the fitting name if he were to be honest. His appearance grabbed the attention of everyone. Be it a female or a male. His sky blue eyes were like the strongest magnet in the galaxy. It was like the blue of his eyes couldn’t be compared to the ocean or the sky. They just looked magnificent.

(Well, that’s how (Name) would say whenever she and Dementia talked about him. Which was all the time.)

From his research, he could use his charm and his attractiveness to order and make anyone do as he says. He was like the modern Venus. (Name) claimed that he was just too handsome that it was a crime.

Flug’s eyes would always roll at that. If only he had the bravery to show her his face. Before he was a criminal, he was always being chased by girls. That all changed when something happened. Or when he did something terrible, that caused other things to happen. Or to be done.

What should he even do?

He can’t just walk up to her and confess that he was in love with her. That would be too straightforward. He wasn’t as good as White Hat. He wasn’t as cool as Slys. He wasn’t as charismatic as Black Hat.

Minutes have been passing by as the shy doctor now procrastinated on his project and kept thinking of what to do so (Name) would at least know what he feels. He groaned and slammed his head onto the table, the paper bag wrinkling from the contact.

(He was disappointed that she was too immersed in her conversation that she didn’t even look up to see why he had face planted on the table. Or if he was okay.)

Flug sighed for the umpteenth time that day as he turned his head. His eyes landed on a lone pencil next to a stack of blank papers. The gears in his head turned and finally he came up with an idea. Though, he wouldn’t give it to her. It was just to write what he really thought.

He sharpened the pencil and swiftly snatched a piece of paper. He tapped the pencil’s eraser continuously on the table, thinking of what to write.

After a good 3 minutes, he started to compose a secret letter for (Name).

 

 

 

> _“(Name) (Last Name),_
> 
> _Why do you always have to look the other way? I know that you like Jae-min, but even though it hurts me every day, I still find it hard to give up. I find it hard to give **you** up. _
> 
> _I actually don’t know. If I’m alright with us being friends…_
> 
> _Or if I want to hold your hands._
> 
> _It’s not that hard to admit that I already love you. I really do. You’re wonderful. You’re everything I wanted and everything I can never be. You’re the one part that’s missing, but I also know that you’re his, and he’s yours._
> 
> _(Name), how could I stop this one-sided love?”_

After writing her name at the back, Flug stared at the small letter in front of him, the words swimming inside his head. He frowned as he folded the letter. He was so lost in thought that he missed his pocket and when he let go of the letter it fluttered under his desk.

The doctor then got up from his seat and retreated to the kitchen to have another swig of coffee. A tiny part of him suggested to spike the coffee with a hint of vodka. He smiled at that.

Meanwhile, (Name) was getting very excited. Jae-min was coming over again. It was a Sunday after all. And she also had a plan in mind. She was going to confess to him that she liked him. She got up from her seat and stretched, her back popping from it. She turned to tell Flug that she was going to get ready, but seeing that he wasn’t there, she shrugged and ran upstairs to her room to fix herself up.

From an office outfit with black pumps to a dress with stockings and doll shoes, (Name) thought she looked nice. Satisfied with her look, she gathered her things from her room and dashed downstairs towards her studio.

At the foyer, she nearly bumped into Flug carrying his blue mug. She immediately skidded to a stop. A second too late and she would have crashed into him and would have ruined her dress and his mug.

“Oh sorry Flug!” she grinned at him. She couldn’t control the smile that was on her face. “I was in a hurry…Jae-min is coming today!”

Flug’s neutral face twisted into another frown. If he heard that name one more time, he wouldn’t know what he’d do to himself.

“Yeah. I know.” He murmured. He took another sip of coffee through his straw. The taste was delicious and robust. He just couldn’t get enough of it.

“I’m going to tell him that I like him Flug!” (Name) giggled. He cringed at what she had said. He even thought that he heard his own heart break. The thought of them being officially together made him feel nauseous. Or maybe it was the vodka that was making him want to throw up.

“B-but I don’t know how. Should I say it or…?” (Name) looked down and fiddled with the many folders and art materials she had.

Flug’s head was throbbing, his heart was pounding. A little too fast. A little too painful.

With a heavy heart he set down his mug on a nearby table and put his hands on her shoulders, gripping it gently. His inner self was already crying, crawling on the ground beating the floor holding his heart. It hurt too much to be emotional pain. What was happening?

He gulped and blinked away the tears peeking through.

“(Name), I think you should write a love letter. After all, words said to the air sometimes go unheeded, but words written on paper have more meaning and can be remembered if you choose to.” When he uttered those words, his thoughts went back to the secret letter he wrote as he pet (Name)’s head.

\--

Suddenly, Flug felt a piercing pain in his chest. It felt like it was expanding. His insides churned, his legs have grown weak as he knelt down on the floor, hunching over and clutching his shirt where his heart was.

(Name) panicked and crouched down, her worry rising over the brim. ‘ _Was it Flug’s drink? Was it from the project he was building? He was required to pour dangerous chemicals into it. But Flug was always careful. What’s happening to him?’_ She thought as she rubbed his back.

He sounded like he was going to vomit.

Flug coughed and hacked, there was something inside him that needed to get out, so he did everything he could to remove the foreign object to be expelled from his aching and hurting body.

He retched and he retched, his stomach numbing from too much force. And finally, what was in him was out.

Opening his eyes, he was met with a rose. A rose that was in the color of (Name)’s hair. He gulped, the pain was gone but it was replaced with worry.

(Name) saw what he had thrown up. A flower?

Her pupils dilated at her realization. “You have the hanahaki disease?” she said, her trembling hands cupped his bag covered face and she lifted it up so she could see him directly in the eyes.

Flug nodded. “Now I do.” His response so soft that it was almost a whisper. The tears he held back were flowing down his face, drenching his bag and his shirt. He knew that the hanahaki disease would come sooner or later.

What he didn’t know is that it was going to show so soon.

This wasn’t what he planned when he was going to let (Name) know that he loved her.

(Name)’s jaw dropped when he was crying. “W-why? Who…who…who is-?” she sputtered out. Flug answered that it was her, and whilst he explained why (Name)’s chest clenched in pity.

“I’m sorry (Name). It’s you. It was you. It was always you.” Flug lifted up his bag and wiped his eyes. (Name) saw that his features were just as good as Jae-min’s. Chocolate brown eyes, a perfect jawline and soft pink lips.

(She noticed that the upper lips were fuller. She also wondered if Flug always looked like that.)

“I…I am…I didn’t know. I-I” (Name) stumbled over her words. She didn’t know if she should apologize. She didn’t know if she should even do anything.

(Name) was about to say something when the doorbell rang. “(Name)? It’s Jae-min! I’m here.” Jae-min called from outside.

“Hah…Sorry about this, (Name). I’ll figure something out. Go on and tell him.” Flug pushed back his bag and stood up, dusting himself.

(Name) looked at him and stood up as well. “Flug…I’m sorry.” She spoke, reaching out to grab his hand. She frowned when Flug dodged it and turned away from her.

“Love hurts, but hey I’ll be alright.” Flug’s voice cracked as he walked away, leaving (Name) to stare at his back.

“(Name)? (Name) are you there?” Jae-min peeked around the corner and saw her standing alone looking at the wall. He tapped her shoulder and she jumped, turning around.

“Hey…hey are you okay?” Jae –min looked at her, his blue eyes staring into hers. She felt at ease and she almost forgot about Flug’s condition. “Y-Yeah I’m fine.” (Name)’s eyes gazed at Jae-min’s eyes.

Jae-min smiled at her, sending (Name) into a trance. She felt her cheeks burn when Jae-min petted her head while he hugged her. “I’m glad you’re alright.”

“Really? You are?” (Name) smiled at him. Though she felt light headed and she felt like the room was spinning. Jae-min nodded at her and let her go, running a hand through his white dyed hair.

“Hey uh…you know how to speak Japanese right?” Jae-min asked to which (Name) nodded. “Can you read this note for me? I found while I was walking down the street.”

(Name) smiled and took the paper (which looked like it was ripped off of a notebook) and unfolded it. Carefully and slowly, she read the note in English so that Jae-min would understand.

“ _My guilt is an ocean for me to swim and drown in, and nobody else’s. I couldn’t do anything for her, but I didn’t even like her that much. All I could think about was Madeline. Madeline and her soft golden eyes. Madeline and her dark skin. Madeline and her curly hair. Madeline and her freckles. But why am I so remorseful?_

_I love you too much to give my heart to someone else because of pity.”_

(Name) felt a sense of familiarity with these words. She didn’t know whom this belonged to, but she felt exactly the same.

But she felt excruciating pain in her chest whilst Jae-min commented on the note. “I love you.” (Name) whispered to Jae-min. To which his response is a shocked look.

“You love me?” Jae-min asked, with a nervous smile on his face. She noticed a drip of sweat dribbling down his forehead as he gave her an unsure crooked smile. She was now feeling somewhat like a migraine and like she was being inflated. She excused herself to the bathroom.

She then threw up on the toilet, her hands experiencing a tremor. When she wiped her mouth, she opened her eyes.

Before, she might have felt fear and sadness, but that was nothing compared to this.

Floating idly, a white lotus was seen by the crying girl.

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

>  
> 
> _I was a kid when my teacher told me that the most colorful insects were the deadliest ones._
> 
> _And now I'm 24 and I believed her when I looked into your blue eyes._
> 
> _A kind of blue that couldn't be compared to any ocean nor sea._
> 
> _Just the blue that could describe the melancholy I feel._
> 
> _And the sound my heart makes when it breaks._
> 
> _Over and over again._
> 
>  
> 
> _A lover's lament,_
> 
> _but this love is only felt by the one who thought it was._
> 
>  
> 
> _me._

 


End file.
